1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, more particularly, to a drum type washing machine having a means for removing washing water or foreign materials remaining at a gasket of the drum type washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine serves to wash laundry through washing, rinsing and dehydrating processes using water in which detergent is dissolved or clean water so as to remove pollutants remaining at laundry such as clothes, bedclothes.
The washing machine in the related art includes a cabinet having an opening through which laundry is introduced into, a door by which the opening is opened/closed, a tub installed to be attenuatable in the cabinet so as to contain washing water, a water supply device including a water supply valve so as to supply washing water to the tub, a drain device including a drain pump so as to drain polluted washing water in the tub, a drum rotatably installed in the tub so as to contain laundry, a motor installed at the tub so as to rotate the drum and a door switch by which the door is locked/unlocked. And, a gasket is installed at a periphery of the opening so as to seal a gap between the opening and the tub.
However, since the drum type washing machine in the related art is not provided with an additional device or configuration for removing washing water still remaining at the gasket after completing a washing or dehydrating process for the laundry, the washing water remaining at the gasket comes to be polluted as time elapses, and accordingly foreign materials such as mold or odor may be generated, which causes a user to be unpleasant and unsanitary.
Also, the laundry is stained with the foreign materials such as mold caused by washing water remaining at the gasket or be permeated with odor, accordingly a washing performance of the washing machine may be deteriorated.